First And Finally
by tayababy
Summary: rewritten sequel to Banned From Coffee. She may have everything she ever wished for, but Kathryn Janeway has lost one thing. They are so close to home, yet so far away. Can they save her before she self-destructs?


**Ok, so this is the re-written sequel to Banned from Coffee, replacing Right Place Wrong Time, or The Second Generation as it was previously known. **_**First and Finally**_** is Voyager's long awaited return home, and the problems the crew are faced with once they confront Command. And under no circumstances am I killing any characters; for the most part…**

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once – if I owned Star trek, Voyager and DS9 would never have finished, or some movies would have been made about them. And I would be rich, which I'm not. But I do go for my Provisional license on 10 August!**

_**First and Finally**_

**Family Tree**

Janeway family - Kathryn and Chakotay - married 2379

15 year old twins Natalie (Allie) Amanda and Andrew Edward Janeway, born 2379

11 year old Taya Gretchen Janeway, born 2383

4 year old Justin Kolopak Janeway, born 2390

Paris family - Tom and B'Elanna - married 2378

16 year old Miral Paris, born 2378

15 year old Amanda (Andy) Scarlet Paris, born 2379

11 year old twins Edward Ryan and Owen Harry Paris, born 2383

6 year old Katherine (Kate) Elizabeth Paris, born 2388

Kim family - Harry and Annika - married 2380

13 year old James Harry Kim, born 2381

5 year old Noelle Imogen Kim, born 2389

1 year old Harper Grace Kim, born 2393

Carey family - Joe and Samantha - married 2386

22 year old Naomi Wildman, born 2373 (I think... feel free to correct me)

7 year old twins Carolyn Heather and Scarlet Hope Carey, born 2387

2 year old Ryan Jeremiah Carey, born 2392

* * *

_**1. Initial Homecoming**_

2374 had been an exciting year for the Voyager family. 23 years together, as a family, in the Delta Quadrant had brought them closer together.

Now it was the children's turn to shine.

"Shhhhh!" Naomi Wildman whispered to the line of children behind her. Technically, she wasn't a child anymore, she was Voyager's firstborn. And, she was engaged to Icheb, the younger of the two 'adopted' Borg in their wildly growing family.

Naomi had only drawn the job of leading the children to Kathryn Janeway's 'surprise' birthday party because of the importance of the occasion. Captain Janeway was dying.

Four months before, an away mission to the Kanathi homeworld had left her injured and her body had never recovered. Three long, difficult pregnancies had weakened her body; the last one, Justin, resulted in her unable to stand or work for long periods of time for the first year after his birth.

Now, the Captain had been moved to the mess hall in her mobility chair, a necessity after the paralysis, for her birthday party, the last she was expected to see. With her failing health, despite all of the Doctor's efforts, she had less than eight months to live. Chakotay, now Captain, was working round the clock to get her home before she ran out of time.

The group stopped outside the mess hall doors where the sensors couldn't detect them, and Naomi turned around to asses her 'crew'.

16 year old Miral Paris had her hands full with Harper and Ryan, the two youngest children; 15 year olds Allie and Andrew Janeway and Andy Paris were trying to keep Kate, Justin and Noelle entertained; and 13 year old James Kim had 11 year olds Taya, Eddie and Owen pulling on him, with 7 year olds Carolyn and Scarlet trying to jump on people's backs.

The kids were a disaster waiting to happen, and these were only the offspring of the senior staff. Every other 'child of Voyager' was in day care or with their respective parents.

"Hey, hey!" Naomi grabbed Caro and Scar by their elbows to stop them from hurting someone. The kids all looked at her.

"Now, everyone knows it's the Captain's birthday, so remember what I said the other day?" She eyed Allie and Andrew, Kathryn's firstborns.

"Yeah," Andrew said in a bored tone.

"Be nice to her, make her laugh and smile, and have fun. We get it, Naomi; this time and every other time before!" Allie had heard the speech so many times she almost told her mother what was going to happen.

Naomi sighed. "Allie, the only reason why you're not in trouble right now is because it's your mother's birthday and I don't want her to have a heart attack when she finds out that I've killed her oldest daughter!"

Allie scoffed. "You wouldn't"!

"Oh, yes I would," Naomi replied smartly. "If I don't kill you, you'll end up spaced or locked in the brig for a few _weeks_."

Before Allie could retaliate, Naomi's comm badge chirped.

"_Chakotay to Ensign Wildman."_

She sighed. "Yes Captain?"

"_Naomi, there's a problem in the mess hall, can you come take a look?"_

She smiled. The plan had been for something like this to happen, and when she entered to 'save the day', the kids would surprise Kathryn or something.

"Not a problem, Captain, Wildman out."

Naomi turned around to smile at the congregation of children. "You heard the Captain. Let's do it!"

* * *

Kathryn Janeway was annoyed. Chakotay had pulled her out of bed and into her hateful mobility chair and left her by herself in the mess hall with nothing but the stars for company. And she had seen enough stars in the past four months to last her forever. 

"Chakotay, what am I doing here?" she asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He smiled. "Kathryn, love, you have to get out of our quarters sometime. I'm sure Justin is driving you nuts when he's not at school, and Taya said you're driving her nuts being at home all the time. No one's used to you not being in charge any more. Sure, Tuvok's a good first officer, but it's not the same on the Bridge without you there, and I'm sure even the juniors on Deck 15 will tell you that!"

She huffed in her seat. "Fine. So I'm out of our quarters and looking at those stars to the mess hall, and looking at the same stars?!?!"

He sighed, giving in. "Would you like some coffee?"

She immediately smiled. "I thought I couldn't have any?"

"Just this once, and the Doctor doesn't have to know," he said, smiling inwardly.

She beamed back at him. "Coffee, bl…"

"No, you have to have it with milk."

She started to pout. "Can I have cream?"

"No. Milk. You can have sugar, cinnamon or anything else to make it taste better, but it has to have milk. Captain's orders." He smiled cheekily at her.

"You know, technically, I'm still Captain…" she trailed off.

He smiled again. "Yeah, but not for long." He strode over to the replicator on the wall. "Coffee, with milk and a touch of cinnamon."

Chakotay was only slightly annoyed when the computer replied negatively. "Unable to comply."

Kathryn looked over to him. "What did the computer say?"

"Unable to comply," he replied, with a puzzled tone but mischievous look. "I'll call someone from Engineering to have a look."

Kathryn turned back to the starscape as her husband had a conversation with Ensign Wildman, bored out of her mind.

* * *

Naomi smiled to herself, knowing that she would be surprising the Captain within minutes. She just needed to wait for a convincing moment to walk into the mess hall, and to make up a convincing reason as to why she brought fifteen children with her. 

"Naomi, what are we doing?" Noelle asked from Andy's shoulders.

"We're going to surprise the Captain, baby," she answered. "Right, now!"

The doors to the mess hall opened as Naomi walked within sensor range, and Engineering case firmly in her hands, although it didn't have any tools inside.

Naomi walked confidently through the open doors, the fifteen children in her 'charge' running in around her.

"What the…?" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday Aunt Kathryn/Mommy!" they all exclaimed, varying their expressions depending on their relationship.

Kathryn looked to her husband, who was trying to hide a sheepish smile on his face, and gave him one of her famous 'Death Stares'.

"What's wrong, Mommy, don't you want like your s'pise party?" Justin asked, climbing into his mother's lap.

Kathryn's face softened as her younger son looked into her eyes, the adorable look on his face making her smile, despite the trap she had fallen in to.

"Yes, Justin, I do want my surprise party, especially if you're going to be here," she conceded, hugging him close to her. Kathryn felt as though she had become distant from her children, especially Justin, since her accident.

"Good, Mommy, coz it's bad when you're sad. I want you to be happy," his childish grin made Kathryn smile genuinely.

"Ok, Justin, you really want me to be happy?"

"Mommy, we all want you to be happy!" Taya exclaimed.

* * *

Tuvok sat in the Captain's chair on the Bridge, his eyes focused on the display in front of him. 

The main viewscreen revealed short-range scans of a wormhole.

"Is that our route home?" Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris asked as he arrived on the Bridge for his own duty shift.

"What do you think it is helmboy?" his wife, Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres retorted, taking the engineering station to the right of the command chairs.

"I don't know, Maquis, how well is the ship going to hold together through this wormhole?" Lieutenant Harry Kim at Ops asked.

"What are you lot arguing about now?"

The four officers turned to see Kathryn Janeway just outside the main turbolift, her husband and the senior staffs' oldest children standing behind her mobility chair.

"Captain Janeway, what a pleasant surprise," Commander Tuvok greeted his commanding officer.

"Happy birthday, Kathryn," Tom exclaimed, walking towards her with the pretence of enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Touch me, Mister Paris, and I'll not only bust you back to Ensign, but I'll break your fingers so bad you won't be able to pilot any spacecraft for a very long time."

Tom stopped in his place. "Nice to have you back, Captain."

"Damn straight," she muttered, before turning her attention to the anomaly on the viewscreen. "What do you know about this wormhole, Commander?"

Tuvok stood from the command chair and began to explain himself. "Captain, short-range sensors detected this wormhole half an hour ago. Ensign Hansen has sent out a sensory probe; we should be receiving preliminary telemetry…"

"Receiving telemetry now," Kim announced from Ops.

"And?"

"Telemetry shows that the wormhole leads directly to Alpha Quadrant."

Not hearing Annika Hansen enter the command centre, everyone turned to stare at her when she announced the results.

"Alpha Quadrant?" Janeway asked.

"Less than a lightyear from DS9, Captain; secondary data confirms it is DS9 on the other side."

"What about the Bajoran wormhole, the one that leads to the Gamma Quadrant?" Tom asked from the security/tactical console he was leaning on.

"No connection, no chance of collapsing the event horizon. The probe sensory input states this event horizon will collapse within 24 hours."

The Bridge was silent for a moment.

"So basically, if we are going to catch a lift home, we need to leave as soon as possible," Chakotay said.

"Yes." Even after her marriage and motherhood, Annika Hansen had not lost many of her Borg traits.

The people on the Bridge turned to Kathryn, their first and only true Captain.

She sighed. "Tell the crew to batten down the hatches. We're going home."

* * *

_Deep Space Nine – six hours later_

Captain Kira Nerys was close to being completely asleep when her comm. badge chirped on the dresser.

"What?" she moaned, answering the hail.

_Captain Kira, we're picking up elevated neutrino emissions,_ Lieutenant Nog said.

"Nog, we're responsible for the traffic from the Gamma Quadrant."

_Captain, the neutrinos aren't coming from the Bajoran wormhole._

This statement woke the captain completely. "What do you mean it's not the Bajoran wormhole, Nog?"

_First of all, the emissions are on the other side of the station, almost a lightyear away from DS9, and second, it's a larger emission of neutrinos; this wormhole is bigger_

Kira launched herself out of her hatefully uncomfortable Cardassian bed and hurriedly changed back into the Starfleet uniform she had only just gotten used to wearing.

"I'll be right there Nog. Call me if anything exits the horizon. Kira out."

The whole way up to Ops Kira was fretting. What if this was an invasion from the other side of the galaxy? What if this was an invasion from _another_ galaxy? How would she, and Starfleet, deal with that so soon after they had recovered from the Dominion War

"Report!" she barked before the turbolift docked at Ops.

"The neutrino levels are off the scales! There's something coming out!" Nog called.

"We really need bigger scales," Kira muttered.

"Captain?" a security ensign asked from behind her.

"Never mind, ensign," she replied. "Red alert! Shields up!"

As the other senior officers made their own mad rush to Ops, Kira stood watching events unfold on the main viewscreen.

As the event horizon widened, the hull of a starship slowly made its appearance.

"Which one?" she breathed.

"_USS Voyager_, NCC-74656, _Intrepid_-class, and we are being hailed, Captain," Ezri Dax announced.

* * *

Captain Kathryn Janeway was actually sitting in her command chair, despite the arguments of her husband, children, doctor and closest friends, when they arrived in the Alpha Quadrant. 

"Hail them."

Voyager was in the best condition they had ever been after travelling through a wormhole, which was more than they could wish for.

They were home.

"DS9 is answering."

"On screen."

_Voyager, welcome home. I'm Captain Kira Nerys, commanding officer of Deep Space Nine._

"Captain Kathryn Janeway. Request permission to dock?"

_Permission granted. Captain, I'd like to request that only you and your senior officers board the station for a conference with my senior staff and Starfleet brass._

"Of course, Captain. Would you object to a few teenagers coming with us?"

This question obviously shocked her.

_Teenagers, Captain?_

"Only five, Captain. I'm afraid our children will never forgive me if they can't meet some other Starfleet officers before we reach Earth."

Kira laughed.

_Of course, but only these five. Your arrival will soon leak out to the media and reporters will be everywhere before an Admiral even arrives here. How does 0600 sound?_

That was an hour and a half away.

"No problem, Kira, see you then. Janeway out."

* * *

please please please review. i know the end is a little sucky and a little fast, but please review. i'm looking for a beta to help me...


End file.
